


Do Your Best

by orphan_account



Series: Supernatural Shorts [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort, Episode: s09e02 Devil May Care, Family, Fix-It, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2018-01-02 09:09:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean tries to comfort Kevin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do Your Best

**Author's Note:**

> I personally hated Dean's speech to Kevin in Devil May Care – I found it deeply manipulative and insincere – so I decided to put my hand to a rewrite.

"Look, Kevin. I get that you're upset about your mother. I really do. But – "

"No." Kevin's eyes, glassy with tears now, nevertheless shine with reproach. "No, you really don't. You'll just say whatever you need to say to keep me on as your lapdog. You did it when you kept pushing me to help you lock up the demons – which you ended up not even doing in the end; thanks a _hell of a lot_ for sacrificing my mom and girlfriend for nothing, by the way – and it's what you're doing now."

Dean sighs heavily – not at Kevin's completely warranted reaction (and he agrees, his buck-up speeches are as sad and thin as tissue paper these days), but with wearied irritation at this shitty situation.

"You're wrong, man," he says, more gently now. "I _do_ know what you're going through. Sam and I... we've lost family to demons, too." He swallows hard, moistens his lips. It's still hard to talk about it, even with this wiry little kid that he's – admittedly – grown attached to over the past year. "When I was four, and Sam was just a baby... a demon killed our mom. Twenty years later, that same demon came back to kill Sam's girlfriend. And then he – killed Dad." Each admission is like a punch in the gut.

"You never told me that." Kevin sounds both sorrowful and accusatory.

"I know. I'm not bringing it up now to make you stuff your feelings. You have every right to be upset." Dean pauses, unsure of how to continue. He feels there's an entire universe of things still left to apologize for, and it makes him faint and dizzy.

"Look. I've been treating you like a tool, and I'm sorry for that. I pray to God – if the guy's not a total rat bastard – that your mom's alive and well. But I can't have you running off half-cocked and getting yourself killed. Because I _do_ consider you my family. And me – Sammy, any of us – we'd die for you." He shakes his head slowly. Even when he's speaking from the heart, he still feels the touch of manipulation in his words. "And there _will_ be justice for your mom and Channing. We'll pump Crowley for all the intel he's got, and then we're icing the bastard."

Kevin is openly crying now. "How can I believe anything you say?" His shoulders shake uncontrollably, and Dean pulls him into a hug.

"You just gotta trust me."

"My mom – I miss my mom – "

Dean hugs him tighter, as the boy sobs into his chest. "I'm sorry, Kevin. I wish I could tell you it gets better. But Cas was right. This is something that you're in for for life. And me and Sam... we'll do the best we can to support you." He tries not to think about Crowley, and the hex bag, and Sarah. About the newest life the Winchesters have ruined, and whether anything they've ever done has been the right thing. "We'll do our best," he says again.


End file.
